A prototype biological near-field microscope is currently in use at the Iowa State University where experiments in a new world of sub- diffraction limited optical measurements of molecular interaction in living cells are now taking place. Areas of improvement to this prototype have been identified to produce a commercial product. The goal of this phase II proposal is to develop and commercialize a near- field microscope for the biological research market. Development of a X, Y, Z near-field positioning device which integrates stepper motors and piezo devices for course and fine movements respectively will meet the positioning requirements for near-field microscopy. Integrated software utilizing object oriented software programs will provide a visual, mouse driven point and click control screen. Incorporation of these improvements will result in a highly reliable turn-key biological near-field microscope. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Completion of phase II will produce a commercial near-field microscope product designed for the biological research market. This product will create a multi-million dollar niche market. Applications will be abundant. The near-field microscope is the tool that will allow new discoveries in many new areas of investigations such as monitoring molecular interactions in living cells. Continued development of photon density feedback will provide additional commercial applications: 1) molecular studies of thin films 2) automated electrophysiology probe placement 3) uv photolysis and 4) atomic force microscopy.